


Gold Digging

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skull gets lost in the desert and gets some unexpected help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Digging

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from 'A Small Problem'.

One minute, he's collecting gold with Bulk, the next minute, there's a monster in the cave. Things got a little blurry those next few minutes. All Skull knows for sure is that he went one way and Bulky went another. And he had no idea where either of them were. Skull sighed and sat down on a nearby rock. He squinted and stared across the stretch of desert. He's pretty sure he'd see Bulk eventually. The guy was pretty hard to miss. Skull shook his empty canteen. "Man, I wish I had some water."

"Here you go," said a strange voice. A white gloved hand held out some kind of container.

Skull froze and slowly looked over to see what was attached to the hand. Black and gold, no human face, it was a monster! Skull screamed.

The monster jumped slightly and sighed. "Again?" He stood there, not attacking.

Skull blinked and looked a bit more closely at the monster. "Hey!" he said. "You look like a Power Ranger."

"I am a Power Ranger," said the monster. "I'm the Gold Zeo Ranger."

Crossing his arms, Skull eyed the guy suspiciously. "No you're not."

The monster took a step back in surprise. "Yes, I am!" he said defensively. He patted at the gold shield on his chest.

Skull leaned in, peering at the suit's design. "You could be an evil Ranger," he countered. "Our first Green Ranger had a gold shield and he was evil."

"I'm not evil!"

"Are you sure?" Skull gave him his best 'bad cop' stare. Even though he left the Junior Police, he still practised that one in the mirror at night.

The Gold Ranger sighed. "I swear that I truly am a Ranger and that I'm not evil," he said, holding up three fingers.

Good enough for him. "Okay," said Skull. "I'll take that water now."

Passing over the container, the Gold Ranger asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"Monster came after our gold," said Skull with a shrug. "It happens."

"Oh. Do you need help getting back to your city?"

Skull nodded. "I should find Bulky first. He worries a lot."

"Then I'll help you look for him," said the Gold Ranger with a nod. He started walking and Skull had to scramble a bit to catch up with him.

A thought occurred to him. "Hey, you're a Power Ranger, right?"

"...Didn't we just do this?" asked the Gold Ranger, looking at him.

Skull patted him on the shoulder. "No, no. I mean, you know about aliens and stuff, right?"

The Gold Ranger shrugged a shoulder. "I have some working knowledge of them, yes." He sounded rather amused.

"Okay, so ever heard of an alien that looks like a giant monkey in gold armour? Who's buddy is a giant smelly talking skeleton with an army helmet?"

This actually made the Gold Ranger stop walking and face him. "I can't say that I've heard of either of those species. Are you making them up to test me?"

Skull shook his head. "Nah, don't worry about it. Me and Bulky will figure it out eventually." Another thought occurred to him. "Hey, how come you're not sticking with the other Rangers?"

The Gold Ranger started walking again. "I am hiding from some very dangerous people that would put the other Rangers at risk. For now, I can merely help when I can."

"You don't need a place to stay, do you?" asked Skull suspiciously. "Cause my garage is full."

"I've got a place to stay," said the Gold Ranger. He reached the top of a rock pile and looked around. "I think I found your Bulk." He pointed down.

Skull clambered up beside him and saw Bulk down in the sand, rubbing his eyes frantically. "Yup, that's my buddy." He grinned at the Gold Ranger. "Thanks man, you really aren't evil!"

The Gold Ranger chuckled. "Well, I did swear to it. Do you need help getting him home?"

Skull looked around the area. "Nah, I know where we are now. I can get Bulky home from here."

"I'm glad I could help," said the Gold Ranger. "But please, don't tell anyone that you saw me. It's very dangerous for people to be near me right now."

Skull nodded. "I can do that. Oh!" He pulled the Gold Ranger's water container out of the pocket he'd stuffed it in, brushing off the lint. "Thanks for the water!"

The Gold Ranger took the container, nodding solemnly. "You're welcome." He held up his staff and vanished in a streak of gold. Skull smiled and made his way down to Bulk.

End


End file.
